


Incoming Call

by Dissipating_Mango



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens Made Them Do It, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purple is a perv and Red is an enabler, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, The tallest were the aliens, Voyeurism, look at that it's not dibs fault for once!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissipating_Mango/pseuds/Dissipating_Mango
Summary: Red leaned closer. "Listen, both of you, you're going to do whatever we ask you to do, uh, or else.""Or else what?" Dib questioned, rolling his eyes, still straddling Zim."Or else we're going to blow up your planet, with you two still on it."
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 339





	Incoming Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless smut that gets pretty dark pretty fast

It wasn't uncommon to find Dib roaming about Zim's base after skool. Despite the fact he repeatedly insisted to his father that _no_ they were not friends Zim wasn't even capable of such emotions because he was an ALIEN he chose to refer to Dib's incredibly important missions as "hanging out" anyway. 

Of course, he didn't know that was far more literal than he intended. 

"FILTHY human, you thought you could best ZIM!?" 

Dib struggled against the ropey wires snared around his ankles, hanging him from the ceiling. Upside down, the janky proportions of the room looked even crazier. Zim really needed to work on his color coordinating, Dib was starting to feel like he was in an Escher painting. 

"Your itty bitty cameras were no match for MY superior sensors!" Zim exclaimed, raising himself to Dib's face on his PAK legs. 

"They were in your house for like a month," Dib deadpanned. "How great are your sensors if they didn't actually pick up on"

"SILENCE!" Zim pouted. "Now! Watch as I disable every one of your pathetic earth devices at ONCE!" Zim pulled a strange remote out of his PAK and pressed a button with a wide grin. And before Dib could even get a word in, suddenly he was falling to the ground, slammed hard against the cold floor of Zim's base. 

"Ow! Geez Zim, what was that for?" Dib whined, rubbing his shoulder and wincing. He opened his eyes, disoriented by how much _darker_ it seemed on the ground. 

"Eh…" Zim laughed nervously. "I meant to do that, yes! Computer! Remove the Dib from my presence." 

It was so silent, had it not been for the fact that Dib heard his computer's voice before, it might've looked like Zim was crazy. 

"Computer?" 

Still no response. 

"Zim, did you disable your _own_ technology?" 

"NO! No no no, of course not!" Zim reassured, frantically pawing inside his PAK. "But if I _did_ it wouldn't be a problem, I could just as easily turn it back on like... SO!" 

A beat. Nothing. 

"Are you sure you're pressing the right button"

"ZIM PRESSES NO WRONG BUTTONS!" He cried, wielding the tiny remote. Dib frowned, dusting off his pants. 

"I can do it." Dib rolled his eyes, pawing at him. Zim raised his arms above his head, playing keep away with his oh-so-valuable buttons. "If you just if you just let me!" 

Zim kicked Dib square in the chest and fell over in his enthusiasm. "I do not require your assistance stupid stinky meat creature!"

Dib climbed on top of his fallen body, hands clasped around both of Zim's wrists, trying to the wriggle the remote out of his grip. In a quick moment, the remote slipped out of Zim's hand and bounced away, the lights and whirring noises of his base coming back on just a few seconds after. In his haste, Dib continued to tumble with Zim on the floor, motivation lost as he got sucked into the mindless rough-housing. 

A bright light flashed over both their bodies several minutes later, screen descending from the ceiling to meet them. Dib raised his head, curious about the two new Irkens present. The one with red eyes started talking first. 

"Uh hey Zim, emergency protocol, we saw the outtage and"

"Oh, are we interrupting something?" Purple asked, looming over the camera, eyes locked on the two boys. Dib clenched his fingers tighter around Zim's wrists, ruining his attempt to salute. 

"My Tallest! Excuse my uncouth intruder, I-" 

"We don't care." Red drawled. "We were just making sure you were still active and not, you know, dead or whatever." 

"Of course Zim is alive, My Tallest! Alive and well! So very well..." 

Red blinked. "Riiiight. Well, that should cover just about everything" 

"Psst..." Purple grabbed his co-leader by the arm and whispered into his antenna. Shocked, Red stared at his excited grin with wide eyes. 

"You can't be serious Pur."

Purple crossed his arms. "Like you weren't thinking the same thing." 

"Doesn't that make us, you know...?" 

"Oh Irk no, that'd be humiliating," Purple said, scowling. "But we're not the ones doing it. Zim on the other hand..." 

They stared at the boys once more, Dib having begun bickering with Zim. 

"No it _isn't_ my fault, I didn't know you were gonna get a video chat from your leaders"

"Hey, weird big headed alien kid," Purple called. "Pin Zim's arms above his head." 

"What? Why? Aren't you on his side?" Dib asked. "And my head's not big!" 

"Apologies, My Tallest," Zim started. "The Dib-monkey's obscenely large head is filled with stupidity." 

Dib grit his teeth and slammed Zim's wrists against the ground. "Shut up you roach!" 

"There we go!" Purple said, smiling. "More of that!" 

"Huh. Okay, yeah I see the appeal," Red mused. "How far do you wanna take this?" 

Purple smirked, his antennae happily bouncing. "Oh I'm just getting started." 

That was not a promising set of words. Slightly concerned, and mostly confused, Dib made eye contact with Zim. "What's he talking about?" 

"I'm not sure actually." Zim blinked. "WAIT, why would I tell YOU!?" 

"Shut up Zim," Purple snapped. 

"But" 

"Alien kid, is that stupid looking coat of your's removable?" Purple continued, ignoring Zim's incessant vocalizations. 

"Hey! My coat makes me look cool!" 

They turned to Zim, who silently shook his head with a grimace. 

Dib scoffed. "Oh come on don't look at him, Zim doesn't know anything about fashion! He wears a _dress_ " 

"So it's removable then?" Purple interrupted. 

"Yes but" 

"Take it off." 

Dib scowled. "Why would I do that?" 

Purple turned to Red, irritated. "He doesn't seem to understand who he's dealing with."

Red leaned closer. "Listen, both of you, you're going to do whatever we ask you to do, uh, or else." 

"Or else what?" Dib questioned, rolling his eyes, still straddling Zim. 

"Or else we're going to blow up your planet, with you two still on it." 

"So unless you wanna die, you better do what we want!" Purple chimed in. 

Dib paled. Blow up the planet? Surely they couldn't actually do that, right? He turned to Zim, who looked mostly unconcerned. 

"Can they actually do that?" Dib whispered. 

"Of course they can, they're the Almighty Tallest, all-powerful leaders of the Irken Empire, the most conquering nation of doom in all of space!" 

"So why aren't you scared?" 

Zim laughed. "Oh puny Dib, they're not going to blow up a planet that has an active Irken invader on mission!" 

"Zim isn't a real invader," Purple stated bluntly. "There's literally nothing stopping us from exploding your planet into a schmillion little bits." 

"LIES! Lies and slander!" Zim cried. "Do not listen to them Dib, they are trying to strike fear into your cardiac organ. Zim is an EXCELLENT and VERY REAL invader." 

Eyes bouncing between the three Irkens in his line of sight, Dib gulped. As much as he wanted to believe Zim was right (guess there was a first time for everything) if the state of the planet was at risk, that meant humanity was at risk! And if humanity was wiped out, there wouldn't be anyone left to expose Zim as an alien to and no one would ever believe him! 

And also, everyone would be dead and stuff. 

  
  


"Zim, I think we have to listen to them," Dib muttered. 

"Why should I care if the earth gets destroyed?" Zim scoffed. 

"Well aside from the fact you are currently _on earth,_ you can't finish your mission without a planet." Zim's eyes widened, antennae drooping. 

"That's right Zim, if you don't listen to us, you'll be even more of a failure!" Purple said cheerfully. "Now, are we ready or what? Hey you!" He pointed offscreen. "Get me some donuts!" 

Zim sighed. "Yes My Tallest, we are ready to obey your every command." 

"Good." Purple smirked, a small gloved hand appearing from the bottom of the screen to give him a paper bag. "Let's get started shall we? Alien kid, take off your jacket." 

Dib shrugged his trenchcoat off, placing it loosely on the floor of Zim's base. 

"Not much of a performer," Purple hummed. "Red, what do you think would help?" 

"Have Zim help him out, he's kinda just sitting there," Red pointed out. Purple nodded.

"Zim!"

"Yes My Tallest?"

"Take the alien's shirt off." 

"I have a name you know!" Dib scowled. "And I'm not sure I'm comfortable with Zim taking my shirt off." 

Red rolled his eyes. "You still don't get it? It's either this or doom to your planet." 

Zim looked at Dib, hands gripping the hem, looking nervous before suddenly smirking. He dragged the sharp edges of his gloved claws right down the middle of his shirt; shredded blue fabric falling like downy feathers to the ground.

"You're such a dick Zim, that was my favorite shirt!" Dib grumbled, tugging at the bottom of Zim's dress. He pushed it up, exposing his soft green belly. 

"Hey!" Zim cried.

"How do _you_ like it huh?

"Yeah! That's the stuff, keep going alien kid!" 

Zim's arms were tangled above his head in the pink fabric. He struggled against his makeshift restraints and Dib couldn't help but blush. Would he look this good in the alien sleep cuffs? They were in his pocket, it wouldn't be hard to grab them, finally get a chance to see if they worked... 

The sound of Purple's voice broke Dib from his trance. 

"He'll be at that for a minute, invader uniforms are practically indestructible. Though with Zim around, _nothing_ is indestructible." 

"Uh, are we done or...?" Dib trailed off, hands absentmindedly stroking along Zim's warm, soft skin. Warmer than he would've expected from a species he assumed to be cold-blooded. Pale hands pulled away like it burned when he realized what he was doing. 

"Oh no, we aren't even close. Though it looks like Zim might be," Purple snickered. "Look Red, his antennae are grabby." 

Zim blushed, rolling his head so his feelers were pinned against the ground. 

"This alien is special to you, isn't he?" Purple teased. "You're a dirty little xenophile aren't you?"

Dib gulped. That couldn't be true, it was just his leaders poking fun right? Zim squirmed and avoided Dib's gaze, his breathing getting heavier. 

"Take his boots off," Purple demanded. "And make it snappy." 

Dib did just that, popping off each tiny black boot, noting the way his three toed feet flexed in the open. Determined to neutralize some of his less savory thoughts, Dib grabbed a foot, pressing his thumb into the sole and smiling when his toes stretched like a cat's paw. If it was for research purposes, it wouldn't feel so weird. 

"Cute..." 

"Nothing about Zim is cute! Irkens are TERRIFYING and intimidating and" Zim squeaked when Dib squeezed his foot, thrashing underneath him. 

"AHAHA S-STOP _STOP_ STOP!" Zim giggled. "AGHHHH!" 

"I didn't know you were so ticklish," Dib grinned, much to Zim's annoyance. 

"Boooo. This is boring," Purple whined. "Let's go back to the fun stuff!" 

"Fun stuff?" Dib echoed. 

With a wicked grin, Purple leaned against a bored looking Red. "Take off his pants." 

"Uh, I don't um..." Dib stuttered, his stomach sinking. "I don't think, I want to do that..." 

"Yes, Zim would like to keep his pants on." 

"Yeah," Dib agreed. 

Purple glared at them, gripping Red's arm tight enough to cause him to flinch. "I think you two would enjoy _living_ more, yeah?" His unoccupied hand traveled below somewhere out of the frame. "Cause if you don't wanna live, that's no problem for me and my big 'splodey button." 

"H-how do I know you're not bluffing?" Dib argued. "Give me earth's co-ordinants!" 

"Oh for the love of Irk, can one of you useless drones pull up this backwater planet's directions?" Purple shouted behind him. A series of numbers and Irken symbols popped up on screen. "Happy? Can we get back to business now?" 

Dib gulped. From the looks of Zim's reaction, those did in fact appear to be the co-ordinants to earth. His thumbs slid under the black waistband of Zim's leggings. 

"It's for earth, it's for earth, it's for earth..." he muttered under his breath. Zim writhed and fought, crossing his legs so Dib couldn't undress him. Dib frowned, face red as he yanked half-heartedly on the stretchy garment. 

"Zim," Red cooed. "Be a good little invader for your Tallest and spread your legs for us." 

Zim whimpered, just barely parting his legs and lifting his hips, allowing his pants to slide right off before crossing them again immediately after. 

"Ha! Now we're getting somewhere," Purple cheered. His antenna flicked and grabbed onto Red's. "That reminds me, grab his antenna, alien." 

Tongue between his teeth, Dib brought a shaky hand to the very base of Zim's feeler and stroked up, very lightly. 

"D-Dib, please don't..." Zim whispered, squirming at his touch. 

"You can go a little harder than that, really rub it!" Purple grabbed Red by his antenna and started to stroke. 

"Hey!" 

"See, like this," Purple explained, tugging on his co-leader's feeler. "Focus on the base. Roll it between your fingers, he'll melt." Red shuddered, his face turning pink. Purple smirked and let go. 

"You're such a brat Pur..."

Dib swallowed, trying his best to ignore everything. It would be over sooner if he cooperated, right? With purpose this time, he pinched the base of Zim's antenna and followed Purple's instruction. Zim rolled his hips instinctually before groaning and biting his lip. He stroked the entire length again before returning back to the base and rubbing. Wetting his lips, Dib had the sudden urge to pull the appendage into his mouth and suck. 

"Am I doing it right?" Dib mumbled, his pupils blown as his body failed to listen to the sensible side of his mind that was incredibly disgusted at his actions. Face burning with shame, he pressed his hips against Zim. 

Zim whimpered, his body trembling. Dib hated that way that made his stomach flip and sent warm tingles down his middle. Trying to be subtle enough that no one would notice if they weren't looking for it, Dib rocked against Zim. Unfortunately for him, that's exactly what Purple was looking for.

"Looks like our alien here is unsheathed already! Get naked for us, we wanna see!" 

"Just cause we're curious!" Red added. "Not because we're, you know, into that kind of thing."

"And should you think of not listening to us" Purple made an explosion gesture with his hands "boom!" 

"It's for earth..." Dib repeated. "It's for earth, it's for earth, it's for earth." He kicked off his boots, tossing them next to Zim's, and yanked his pants and underwear down at the same time; trying to do it fast, like ripping off a bandaid. Left entirely exposed, he shut his eyes, thoroughly humiliated by the way he was completely hard despite the situation. 

"Wowie look at that," Purple grinned. "Gross! You're so weird and stiff, is that your breeding tentacle?" 

"It looks small for your height." 

"Yeah, but Zim's short, it shouldn't matter," Purple shrugged. "Spread his legs alien." 

Biting his lip, Dib's hands landed on Zim's thighs and he slowly spread them apart, jumping when a bright pink, shiny wet tentacle curled in his line of sight. 

"Oh he's into it," Purple smirked, raising a hand to feel up his antenna. "I bet he's been waiting for you to claim him since he landed here." 

"Zim will never be getting claimed!" He cried, desperately trying to shuffle away from Dib. His tentacle, on the other hand, was wiggling eagerly, searching for any kind of friction it could. 

Red hummed. "He is taller than you Zim, you know the rules." 

"HARDLY!" Zim shouted. "He is still fresh from the dirt his _pathetic_ kind emerges from. I am his superior in every way!" 

"Stick your fingers in his mouth and shut him up," Purple ordered. Dib obeyed immediately, shooting a remorseful look at Zim after doing so. Loathe as he was to admit it, Zim was getting the short end of the stick. 

"You seem smart enough to know what's going on here," Purple continued. "Grab his squirmy, we're gonna play with him first." He lowered his voice. "You're going to be a good little breeding drone for this alien, Zim." 

"This isn't happening," Dib muttered, dragging a hand down to Zim's tentacle. "This is a horrible nightmare and when I wake up I'm gonna ask Dad about seeing that therapist we talked about." 

Like the trepidation of a young child exploring a touch tank, Dib stroked with two fingers. His anatomy was strange flexible and wet it squirmed like it was made of liquid muscle. Dib gave an experimental squeeze and bit his lip when Zim leaned into it. Not having any experience beyond touching his own body, he started a moderate pace of stroking. 

"Am I... does it feel good?" Dib asked quietly. 

Zim moaned and shook his head, fluid pulsing from the opening just below his length. "I don't I don't like this..." he breathed, rocking his hips to Dib's rhythm. "I hate you." 

"Like I don't...?" Dib muttered, slowly starting to rub against Zim's thigh once more. "Do you think I _want_ to do this?" 

Zim grit his teeth. "You're aroused by my body." 

"So are you," Dib shot back. 

"You seem very eager to mate," he hissed. "Rutting against me" 

"I'm just trying to get this over with," Dib argued. "Besides I'm only doing this to save the earth, I'd never wanna touch you in a million years. You disgust me." 

Zim groaned, arching his back. "Y-You're filthy! When I get my hands on you I'll" 

Zim gasped, thrusting up into Dib's hand and coming; translucent pink ejaculate covering Dib's fingers. Sticky with shame, Zim closed his eyes as Dib started to pull his hand away. 

"Hey hey wait!" Purple cried. "Don't let his squirmy retreat, you still need to mate him!" 

Dib paled. They weren't done yet? 

He pinched the pink tentacle between two fingers and Zim whimpered, tears prickling in his eyes. 

"You can prepare him if you want to drag it out, but he should be plenty wet enough for you to stick it right in." 

"He _is_ pretty short, a couple fingers might be courteous." 

Purple scoffed. "It's _Zim_."

"Fair enough," Red relented. 

Unable to stop the never-ending roller coaster of terror, Dib traced a finger around Zim's entrance. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, quiet enough so their voyeurs wouldn't hear. "I'm so sorry..." 

Zim squirmed when he penetrated, clenching around Dib's digit. He explored, noting the small feathery nubs inside, wondering how they would look if he only had a speculum and a flashlight. Over and over his fingers rubbed along the soft ridges. His cock twitched at the thought of those little filia dragging along his length. 

Another finger. Zim squirmed more. His tentacle wrapped around Dib's wrist as he stretched Zim, guilt eating away at his mind until nothing but numb lust remained. Zim's eyes widened when his fingers left. 

"Please don't..." 

"I'm sorry." 

His cock, wet with precum, lined up with Zim's opening. The invader shivered beneath him as Dib ran his hands down his body to grip his hips. 

"It's okay, it'll be over soon," Dib whispered. 

First thrust a bit of a misfire, he rubbed against Zim without entering, much to the displeasure of the body quivering in anticipation below him.

The second try was far more successful; Dib keened as the wet heat of Zim surrounded him, the strange filia rubbing against the head of his cock. It'd be a lie to say it didn't feel good. It'd be a lie to say it felt anything less than _incredible_. 

"Oh god Zim," Dib whimpered. This was so fucked. His mind shouted at him to stop while his body _screamed_ continue. Weak little thrusts from being tugged in both directions, the two sides of him were at war. "Oh god, oh fuck, you feel so good, Zim, I can't..." 

"It hurts," Zim choked, his breaths harsh. 

Dib's vision was getting blurrier by the second as tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry..." Thrusting faster was only natural, Zim's body was the most amazing thing he had ever felt. "I can't stop, I'm so sorry..." 

"Look at him go! You seeing this Red? We should call Zim more often." 

Oh god, were they going to have to do this again? The thought made Dib's heart cringe and leap at the same time. He wanted to fuck Zim for the rest of his life. He wanted to shrivel up and die for what he was doing to him. It was for earth, it was for earth, it was for earth...

Smelling smoke, he opened his eyes. Tears were dripping off his nose and onto Zim's skin, sizzling lightly before his PAK healed him seconds later. 

"I'm close Zim..." Dib muttered.

Zim rolled his head to retreat from the onslaught of tears, only for his antennae to escape being pinned to the ground and immediately flick over Dib's face and wrap themselves around his hair. 

Purple pointed and laughed. "Ha! He really is a xenophile, look at the way he's scent seeking and clinging!"

"His species hasn't even left their own solar system yet," Red pointed out. 

"He's practically an _animal_ ," Purple sneered. "You like being bred by this inferior creature Zim?" 

Zim moaned while thoughts fired like bullets in Dib's head, ricocheting from one image to the next as his climax rapidly approached. Did he need to pull out? Could he get Zim pregnant from this? Was he losing his virginity? Was _Zim?_

"God, _fuck_ ," Dib whimpered, his voice hiccupy and wet from sobbing. Harsh, broken breaths all he had left to breathe. "Zim..." The slap of their bodies colliding was wet, primal. Zim wrapped his legs around him and that was all it took. 

Dib broke. Shuddering like a dead leaf barely attached to a twig, he came. The first wave inside the warmth of Zim's body, the second wave just barely pulled out, coating the outside of his opening with his seed. 

"Wow you earth creatures really know how to put on a show!" Purple smiled, clasping his hands together. "I haven't seen an alien creature dominate a short Irken in quite some time, well done." 

"The crying was a little unnecessary," Red added. "Was this your first mating?" 

Dib blinked slowly, expression blank, and nodded with a sniffle. Zim clung to him tighter.

"That takes me back... Remember elite days Pur? In the facilities room?" 

"Yeah, I remembered _you_ cried the first time." 

Red scowled. "Did you get what you wanted?" 

"Yes," Purple said smiling smugly. "Okay well, bye bye weird alien and Zim! See you again in a couple cycles, maybe we can have some more fun together next time!" 

The screen went dark. 

  
  


Wiping his nose with his palm, Dib shifted his weight to his knees, propped up by his hands, and stared at the pinkish mess between Zim's legs; his tentacle was still twitching and throbbing. The sheen of his pink lubricant was darker near his entrance, thicker, almost like....

"Oh god, oh my god, Zim," Dib muttered. "Are you bleeding?" 

Zim's legs were still wrapped around Dib's waist, dragging him closer, back down. His antennae curled around Dib's cowlick once more. Green cheeks were wet with tears, though it looked like he stopped crying long ago. 

Dib hated Zim. They were enemies, there was nothing that could _possibly_ be construed as comradery between them, and yet... Dib felt absolutely awful. The thought of Zim being in pain, something that would normally excite him, suddenly made him sick to his stomach. He pulled the rest of Zim's clothes off his arms, resting him in his lap and embraced. 

Naked on the floor of Zim's base, they held each other like there was nothing left to do. 

Dib almost apologized, his mouth no longer able to say those words, he thought them as hard as he could, hoping Zim could hear it telepathically. Grabbing a scrap from his old shirt, Dib gently nudged Zim's legs open. 

"Can I...?" Dib gestured with the makeshift washcloth. Zim nodded, resting his face in the crook of Dib's neck. Gingerly, he wiped away the fluids, flinching when Zim's tentacle wrapped around his wrist. 

"Uh..."

"Please," Zim whispered. "I have to...it can't...not on its own...." 

"You um, don't wanna take care of it yourself?" Dib asked fidgeting with the scrap fabric. 

"It feels better when you do it..." Zim mumbled, parting his legs for Dib. He swallowed, putting the shirt piece down. 

"Okay, just," he wrapped his fingers slowly around Zim. "Yeah." 

It was odd, the differences between when they were being watched and when they were all alone. Zim's fight seemed to dissipate, his hips desperately moving to meet Dib's hand. 

"I don't like you…" 

"I know." 

It didn't take much longer before clear pink spilled into Dib's hand once again. Zim was trembling, his arms and legs wrapping around Dib's body. Bringing his fingers to his lips, he poked his tongue out to taste. Sweet. Sickly sweet. Dib wiped his hand off and held Zim just as tight. 

"Don't leave…" Zim whimpered, his antennae clinging. "I'll destroy you if you try to leave." 

"I-I won't." 

"I'll destroy your base too, and your inferior technology, and your human relatives," Zim muttered. "And any other stuff you like. I'll destroy all the bigfeets and ghosty bees"

"I'm not going anywhere Zim," Dib whispered. "I'm right here." 

He hummed, breathing against Dib's neck. "I'm still filthy."

"Do you want me to finish cleaning you?" 

"Hm." 

"Here lemme," Dib murmured, picking up another scrap. 

"No, I can do it," Zim decided, snatching the rag from Dib's hands. "I wish I had my cleansing chalk…" 

They sat together silently, Zim wiping his body clean. Resheathed again, it looked like nothing was between his legs save for a small slit. He tossed the rag far away and curled in Dib's arms. 

"I don't like you," he repeated. 

Dib shifted, laying them both on their sides. "I know." 

"Don't leave." 

"I won't." 

The high ceiling of Zim's base made every breath and shift echo. There was an odd parallel in the way their legs tangled like the cords above them; in both cases it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. The ground was hard and cold, but Dib had no desire to get up. 

He had to go home at some point. What in the world was he going to tell his dad? That two alien dictators forced him and his mortal enemy to have sex? He could practically hear the lecture already. 

' _Son, you don't have to lie to me, I can get whoever_ actually _assaulted you thrown in prison for life. Was it one of those 'friends' of yours from that ridiculously unscientific community again?'_

No, he wouldn't say again, he didn't know about the close call that happened last year. 

Dib looked over at Zim. Berry colored eyes were wide and their focus was unclear, as if something invisible was sitting on the wall and he was mentally taking notes. 

It was dead silent when Dib finally spoke up again.

"Did it um, did it mean something when your antennas touched me?" He asked, looking at the ground. It seemed so clean considering what just happened. Or maybe Dib just felt dirty. 

"It was instinctual. That's it. Nothing more. I don't consider you my ally, or friend, or mate, or whatever if that's what you're attempting to decipher," Zim rattled off in one breath, frowning. "Irkens do not need anyone. I don't need you." 

Dib chose to stay quiet when Zim nuzzled into his shoulder once more. 


End file.
